phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World
|image= |caption=Phineas and Ferb singing the Truck Drivin' Girl song. |season=1 |production=113A |broadcast=18 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |writer= |storyboards=Mike Diederich Mike Roth |ws |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=February 24, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="The Ballad of Badbeard" }} Phineas and Ferb help Candace learn how to parallel park by building a monster truck track in the backyard. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is marketing his new line of monster trucks to investors, and proceeds to try and get rid of the competition. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are racing their toy race cars and rigged them to go lightspeed. After Linda tells the boys they get their imagination from their father, who's painting pictures that are really paint-by-numbers. She tells them she's going to her cooking class with Charlene. Meanwhile, Candace is talking to Stacy on the house phone instead of her usual cell phone because she's upset that she doesn't know how to parallel park. Lawrence was teaching Candace how to do it the other day, but she panics and continually backs into both trash cans back and forth. Her brothers overhear her plight and decide to restore her confidence in driving and parking. Ferb pulls out plans for a monster truck, and they immediately get to work on modifying the family car into a monster truck. Perry goes to HQ and Major Monogram tells him that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is with some investors and needs him to see what they're discussing. Lawrence has finished his latest paint-by-number and opens the window to see that the boys are driving a monster truck. When they tell him that this is to help Candace with her driving, he decides to call his wife to see it's okay. However, Linda doesn't believe him, and the chef smashes her cell phone in frustration. However, his rings, much to his embarrassment, and hands it over to her. Candace tells her the same thing Lawrence said, but tells her she's busy right now. They then decide to go along with it, but Candace says there's no room in the backyard to drive it in. But Phineas and Ferb unveil that they built a monster truck rally in the backyard, making Candace nervous. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells the investors that he plans to get rid of monster trucks, and reveals his Monster Truck away-inator. One of the investors asks if it's safe to use, and he fires it at his head, causing it to grow big. Doofenshmirtz tells him it'll go down after a while. He plans to start his own line of monster trucks while getting rid of all of the other ones with his invention. He fires at a toy monster truck as a demonstration, which sends it to a baby alien in a crib which eats it. They're then shown the Monster Truck Locat-I-Nator which Perry is sitting on. However, it's actually a Chinese Platypus trap. The real Monster Truck Locat-I-Nator is shown, and they find a Phineas's monster truck rally and proceed to drive there. Isabella promotes the rally through the TV, and Candace goes through several events like driving around traffic cones (which she does poorly on) and driving up a loop-de-loop incline. As Candace gets the hang of it, Buck Buckerson, the Monster Truck rally promoter, taunts her, and they proceed to race against each other. Eventually, it ends in a tie, and the tie breaker is the parallel parking challenge. Buck panics and drives back and forth into the two cones, and Lawrence tells her even professionals make mistakes every once in a while. This gives Candace the courage to successfully parallel park the vehicle. By this time, Doofenshmirtz has made it all the way to the rally, but Perry breaks free from the Chinese platypus trap. Another investor who wasn't here earlier cut him free. Perry turns the dial to make him and the investors disappear. Back at the rally, Buck admits Candace is good at driving, and says he's going to a rally in Badgertown, but the track there isn't as good as this one. Phineas tells him can have it as there's no need for it now. and they drive away with it. Ferb presses the button to return the car to normal by the time Linda returns home. Songs *''Truck Drivin' Girl'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Lines Ferb sings She's a Truck Drivin' Girl. Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters through the couch. Memorable Quotes Background Information * 23rd episode produced. 18th episode aired, first broadcast on February 24, 2008. * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World," airing Sunday, Ferb-ruary 24, Billy Ray Cyrus ("Hannah Montana") guest stars as Buck Buckerson, a monster truck driver competing against Candace in a Monster Truck Rally. Phineas and Ferb want to help Candace overcome her fear of driving by creating the safest and most Candace-proof vehicle for her to practice in - a monster truck. If she can drive that, she can drive anything. But suddenly Candace's "practice run" through the backyard turns into a massive monster truck rally. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has created his own line of monster trucks and is looking for investors. The only problem is – his trucks are real monsters! *'Goof:'When Doofenshmirtz blasts the toy monster truck, it is yellow, but in the alien world it's red. *This episode reveals that Phineas and Ferb live on Maple Drive. *Linda Flynn is dropped off at home in a 1973 Chevrolet Camaro. Continuity *The Giant baby head returns in "One Good Scare Ought To Do It!" as Phineas is setting up the Monster Truck Track. This might be a clue as to where the giant baby head might have originally come from. Remember that Dan Povenmire said that the episodes are not shown in order. * Charlene Doofenshmirtz appears in a non-speaking cameo during Linda's cooking class. ("I Scream, You Scream") * This is one of a few episodes where Dad sees the full extent of Phineas and Ferb's big idea. * First use of "Kronk for Hire," a music cue originally written with lyrics by Danny Jacob and Kevin Campbell, for The Emperor's New School, as background music during the flashback to Candace's driving lesson. The song reappears in numerous episodes, also sans lyrics and as background music, often in the context of or parodying an advertisement- which is appropriate, as the song was originally was used in the context of an advertising jingle. * Upon seeing the unveiled Monster Truck stadium Candace timidly says "Meap" as she does in the The Fast and the Phineas, which is the coincidentally same sound made by Meap Allusions *'Title': The title is a reference to the 1963 classic movie [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0057193/ It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World]. *'Isabella's television announcement': The way Isabella announces the truck driving competition is exactly like the television ads for the monster truck driving shows that went on back in the 90's, including saying the day of the show and for people to be there three times. *'The Simpsons: '''In this episode, a family sits on a couch as it hits Candace's truck. They are sitting in the exact posture the Simpsons do. Also, the couch is the same color the Simpson's couch is. *'Mr. Bean (animated series):' One of the evil investors (the one who gained swelling from the Monster truck away-inator) slightly resembles one of the convicts from "Missing Teddy". Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom / Grandma Betty Jo (listed as Betty Joe) * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Billy Ray Cyrus as Buck Buckerson * Kelly Hu as Stacy (listed as Stacey) * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Tyler Mann as Carl (speaking cameo) * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa (Clyde) * Allison Janney as Charlene * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Cymphonique Miller, Richard O'Brien, Maulik Pancholy, Ariel Winter :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode'' References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Candace Flynn